Way of the Bovino
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Lambo has an older sister, and the Bovino's have a deadly rival Family. Well, they should have known that you never attack a calf when the herd is nearby. One-Shot that may be turned into an actual fic later. T for Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ignore me and my Plot Bunnies, please and thank you! (-_-')

_**Way of the Bovino**_

"The Great Lambo-San gets all the candy!" a young boy, about five-years-old in appearance, declared triumphantly with a loud laugh. He was dressed in a cow-print outfit, and his black hair was styled in a large, curly Afro, and two horns stuck out of it. In his hands was a large bag of grape candy, which he had just stolen from the strange blond man dressed in a golden suit with a strange, lion-like mane of fake fur draped on his shoulders. The small child had wondered, briefly, why the strange man with the cat-like eyes was with the pretty lady dressed similarly (without the "mane), but the sight of the candy had immediately distracted him.

"Lambo-kun!" A small teen with gravity-defying brown hair cried from across the street as the cow-child continued to cackle triumphantly. Suddenly, a dark, ominous presence made itself known behind him, and Lambo froze and slowly turned around, blood draining from his face as the golden, cat-like eyes of his 'victims' gleamed at him viciously, lips pulling back from their teeth in a decidedly blood-thirsty fashion.

"_Bovino_," they growled his last name together, and, suddenly, Lambo was consumed with the completely natural urge to flee for his life.

Which he did.

Screaming and crying and clutching his candy the whole way as the two decidedly _not friendly_ people chased him, knives glinting in their hands and teeth still bared dangerously.

"HIIEEEE!" The teen squealed, alarmed, as he saw the threatening duo chase the five-year-old.

"Stupid cow," a squeaky voice said, and the teen squealed again as an infant seemingly appeared from no-where, dressed impeccably in a black suit with matching fedora, a small green chameleon perched on the rim.

"R-Reborn-san!" the teen managed, as the baby neatly leaped up to perch in the boy's spiky hair. "What's happening? And who were those people?!" The baby didn't answer right away, settling into the teen's hair easily.

"Shouldn't you be running after them, Dame-Tsuna?" the baby asked nonchalantly, punctuating the sentence with a sharp tug on the nearest tuft of that hair. The teen, Tsuna, squeaked, but then took off running in the direction the cow child and cat-like strangers had run.

"To answer your question, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said easily as the boy ran. "The two chasing the stupid cow are the current Heirs to the Leone Famiglia, long-time rivals of the Bovino Famiglia." Tsuna's eyes widened and he squealed again, nearly tripping over the edge of the sidewalk before a sharp tug from Reborn on his head made his body instinctively right itself before he continued to run.

"If they're rivals of Lambo-kun's Family, then we have to hurry!" he cried, large, honey-colored eyes anxious. "They could hurt Lambo-kun just to get after his Family!" The baby said nothing, but he _did_ reach up and tug the rim of his fedora a bit so it shadowed his eyes.

"Baka Tsuna," he said in his squeaky voice. "It doesn't matter that they are enemies of the stupid cow's old Famiglia. He's not a part of that Family anymore. He's _your_ Guardian, Dame-Tsuna, and that makes him _your_ responsibility. So, Dame-Tsuna, you better act like a proper Boss and help your subordinate, or else I'll have to _persuade _you." So saying, the green chameleon on Reborn's hat glowed and turned into a gun in his hand, which he cocked threateningly. "Run faster, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIEEEEE!" the teen squealed, before picking up the pace. Following the harsh tugs in his hair, Tsuna skidded to a stop in a currently empty construction area, of what would be a new Namimori play-park, sending up a dust cloud as he skidded to a stop. He arrived just in time to watch as the male Leone Heir kicked an already bloody and bruised Lambo harshly, sending the child bouncing across upturned dirt and concrete, crying out. Reborn leaped neatly from his student's hair and took a perch on a piece of construction equipment, gun still in hand and watching silently with large black eyes.

"Lambo-kun!" Tsuna cried, getting a glance from the male Leone as the female ignored him in favor of lunging at the downed child and sending him into another flying-tumble with another kick. Tsuna lunged forward, only to skid to a stop when the Leone male appeared between them, gold eyes fierce and animalistic.

"Stay out of this, Vongola," the man growled, voice absurdly deep and rumbly, as he stood at his full height, towering over Tsuna by more than a foot, making the small teen take a single, alarmed step back. Lambo's choked crying, however, bolstered Tsuna's nerves and he glared up at the menacing man, hands clenched tightly into white-knuckled fists.

"No, I wont!" he snapped. "Lambo-kun is a _child_!" The man sneered at him, showing off too-sharp teeth as he did so.

"He is a Bovino, and they know the risk of traveling alone when a Leone is around," he growled; Tsuna, desperate, opened his mouth to say something more, when there was a startled cry from the female Heir, and her body went flying through the air much like Lambo's had, bouncing across the ground before she managed to catch herself, an arm wrapped around her stomach as she braced herself on her feet and other hand, kneeling in the dirt.

"Benita!" the man cried, whirling around and blurring, appearing at his sister's side seconds later, in time to pull her to her feet.

"I'm fine, Benedict," she hissed, and Tsuna followed the two Leone's line of sight when they focused predatorily on something.

There was a girl kneeling next to Lambo's limp form on the ground, who hadn't been there before. She looked about Tsuna's age (fourteen), and had curly black hair that reached her shoulders in gentle ringlets. She was wearing black jeans with white bleach splotches, and a black, skin-tight shirt under a cow-patterned leather jacket.

"W-who's that?" Tsuna wondered; as he watched, the girl set her hand, which was covered in black leather gloves, on Lambo's head, and yellow flames glowed gently from her fingers, healing most of Lambo's wounds, though he remained unconscious. Then she stood and turned around, her black, steel-toed boots crunching in the bits of gravel around her, as she showed her face for the first time since arriving.

She had bright blue eyes, was what Tsuna noticed before anything else. Large, sky-blue eyes staring out of a soft, kind of cute face with pale pink lips and a slightly long nose and a strong resemblance to the Lambo Tsuna saw whenever the five-year-old shot himself with the Ten Year Bazooka. Around her neck was a gold chain, and hanging from it with a gold charm in the shape of a bull's head at the base of her neck, above the relatively small but obvious forms of her breasts in the tight black tank top.

"The Bovino Famiglia thanks Vongola Decimo for watching over and welcoming its youngest member into his Famiglia," she declared formally, her Italian accent light and voice a soothing Alto. "However, this is a Bovino Famiglia problem, and we shall take care of it." She paused, and, suddenly, she dropped the formal tone, sounding kinder without the strict tone in her voice. "Thanks for coming to my little brother's aide, though, Decimo. I appreciate it." She flashed him a smile, bright and surprisingly warm, before the expression disappeared as she turned her eyes back to the Leone Twins, who sneered.

"Another stupid cow, wandering too far from it's herd," Benita mocked as the girl watched them from beneath her bangs, sky-blue eyes darkening in anger, gold gleaming in them as yellow Sun Flames came to life on her forehead and coiling around her clenched fists.

"Did you know that there is a specific breed of bovine that's known as one of the deadliest non-predator animals in the world?" the girl asked them, voice relaxed, but tone icy as the Leone Twins parted and began to walk at her from two different sides, starting to circle her and the still-unconscious Lambo.

"Really," Benedict mocked as he passed his sister and the two of them continued to slowly stalk around the stationary girl, gold eyes gleaming and teeth bared. The girl nodded.

"The Cape Buffalo of Africa," she continued easily. "They tend to travel in large herds, but, even separate, do you know what makes them particularly dangerous?"

"Their stupidity?" Benita mocked as the twins came back around in front of the girl, and both of them tensed as they saw the cold smirk curling the teen's lips.

"No," she replied, before she lifted her head, the yellow flames on her forehead flaring up and back, starting to form what appeared to be a shape.

"The thing that makes them most deadly," she spoke, voice deepening as a massive amount of Flames seemed to pour around her whole body and out away, taking on a different form, "is the fact, that these _stupid cows_," she spat, "will fight to the _death_ to protect their calves, even against a _whole Pride of lions_, and, you two?" Tsuna could just make out the girls feral smile as the yellow and white flames solidified, the form of a huge Cape Buffalo surrounding her, deadly horns aims at the Twins as it's back leg kicked the dirt.

"You're playing Matador with the _wrong_ Bovino."

What happened next, Tsuna could barely see. The massive Sun Flame bovine lunged through the empty space between the girl and the Twins, and took a sharp turn towards Benita, who lunged out of the way, only to cry out as what looked like Sun Flame coated razor wire shot out of the flames and stabbed into her ankle, before she screamed, blood spouting as bone and tendon and flesh _erupted_ from the limb, the very cells there forced to accelerate their growth to the point of implosion, and the woman fell, screaming, foot effectively amputated. Her brother roared her name and lunged at the Sun-Bull, who turned towards him, horns down, only for the razor wire to flash again. There was no Flame this time, only a flash of silver, before blood erupted into the air on the other side of the Sun Bull. When the Sun-Bull moved away, the Bovino girl's outline just barely visible through the intense Flames, Tsuna gagged and had to cover his mouth, eyes huge and horrified as he saw what had happened.

Benedict Leone had tried to take the Bull by the horns, and it had cost him his head.

"_**Benedict?!**_" Benita howled, pain and horror mixing as she reached for her decapitated brother, gold eyes anguished. The Sun-Bull lost its shape, and the Sun Flames slowly sank back down, until the Bovino girl was once more visible, patiently re-coiling her razor wire before it disappeared back up her sleeves, seemingly unaffected by the screaming Benita and the fact she had just murdered a man in cold blood, and most likely permanently crippled his sister.

Tsuna had to turn away from the scene, horrified and ill, choking back the bile that rose up the back of his throat, eyes searching out Reborn a little desperately. He found the Hitman still perched on the construction equipment, those black eyes locked on the Bovino girl, who had reached Lambo, Sun Flames completely gone. Gently, she lifted the still-unconscious toddler into her arms and cradled him lovingly. Then, in an abrupt, blur of movement, she was next to the still-screaming Benita and, with a sharp, definite movement, the Bovino girl kicked the woman in the temple with her steel-toed boot, knocking her unconscious and making blissful silence fill the air.

"Much better," she declared, before turning and walking towards Tsuna, who suddenly found himself with Reborn on his shoulder, gun cocked and held confidently in his hand, though it was pointed at the ground, black eyes calculating but otherwise emotionless. Oddly enough, Tsuna found himself _comforted_ by the presence of his Demon Tutor, and swallowed back the bile in his throat again, keeping his eyes well away from the gruesome scene the girl left behind as she walked closer to them, that gentle, deceiving smile on her face again as Lambo _finally_ began to stir, cuddled in her arms.

"Sorry you had to see that," she said to the other teen, and though she seemed genuinely apologetic, Tsuna caught the fact she wasn't apologizing for killing Benedict and maiming Benita in the first place, and terror coiled through his stomach at the realization that this gently smiling girl was a cold-blooded killer and unrepentant.

"W-who _are_ you?" He whispered; she smiled, teeth glinting and blue eyes going dark for a second.

"Bovino Marieta, Lambo's big sister and Bovino's strongest Hitwoman to date," she told him proudly, smiling brightly.

"And why are you here, Miss," Reborn asked, or, rather, seemed to demand, and Tsuna would have probably flinched at the tone, if he didn't find his nerves calming with the Hitman's apparent seriousness with the situation. The girl blinked, then smiled gently, looked kind and sweet and a little older than her apparent age.

"I have orders from Bovino Settimo," she informed them easily. "I am to stay here in Namimori and keep my _Germano_ from doing too much non-Vongola damage. However, if damage is caused during a Vongola-related affair, I'm not required to assist unless asked by our Vongola Allies," she said, sounding as if she was repeating something. Before Tsuna or Reborn could say something, however, Lambo let out a gleeful shout.

"_Sorella_ is coming to live with Lambo-San?!" He demanded, looking utterly thrilled, as Marieta laughed and nodded, lifting her little brother up in the air and spinning in place as the toddler squealed and shouted his happiness and babbled at her in Italian, the two of them seemingly completely oblivious to the corpse and slowly-bleeding out forms of their enemies.

A feeling of dread coiled through Tsuna's stomach as those horrible words circulated through his brain, and, all her could think in response to it?

_Oh, Kami …_

"Stupid cows," Reborn muttered, and the two of them stood watching the Bovino siblings laugh maniacally and spin though the blood-soaked construction yard, dreading the days ahead of them as they did so.

**A/N:** Ta Da? IDK, I just wanted to write this while I'm boredly reading KHR fics… And I REALLY found myself loving fics that have BAMF!Bovino because, dude, Cape Buffalo's are Bovine, therefore they are in the cattle family, and those fuckers kill lions and are BAMF all by themselves.

And yes, I know Flames don't work like that, don't care, my Plunny, I can do what I want. XP ~Nyah~

I may consider turning this into an actual story, but it would have to be an OC SI or something, but am considering.

Thoughts?

I own the Leone Family and all OC's.

**ITALIAN:**

Germano – Little Brother

Sorella - Sister

**NAMES:**

Leone – Italian for the Latin name Leo, meaning Lion

Benedict – Latin meaning "Blessed" (AKA "Blessed Lion")

Benita – Also Latin for "Blessed" (lolz the Blessed Lion Twins)

Marieta – Italian for "Grace and Beauty" (and she is a very graceful and beautifully deadly cow, yes she is)

Review!


	2. NOTE

This fic has been continued as my new fic, **"_A Sister's__ Prerogative"_** please read, fav, & follow THAT fic if you are hoping for an update on this one! THANK YOU!


End file.
